This invention relates to, in general, a method of folding and shaping a sheet and an apparatus for folding and shaping a sheet.
More specifically, it relates to a method of manufacturing a block body by folding and shaping a sheet formed with a single or a plurality of ridge-like fold(s) to which directional permanency of inward folding is imparted and a single or a plurality of valley-like fold(s) to which directional permanency of outward folding is imparted in parallel and alternately, and an apparatus therefor.